The Secret!
'''The Secret! '''is the 24th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot The Slit-Mouth Monster has a nasty secret that he's been hiding for long time before he first met the Electronicles on the night of Halloween, and the Super Evil Ball tries to figure it out. Songs * I Have A Plan Trivia * The events from Robots and Guppies!, Halloween On Bubble Street!, and A Stinky Situation! are mentioned. Characters * Loundrel * Gloobert * Splattery * Flatterine * Squildling * Cadabrin * Mr Kahani * Bloomie * Mr Swiss * Roscoe * Dotty * Rex * Mermaid Coral * Officer Brooks * Mayor Gooder * Super Evil Ball * Kaylee * Slit-Mouth Monster * Clicker-Clacker * Skeleton * Dracula * Ghosts Story Narrator: "The future city of Bubbletucky...begins in the Dark Lands...where there's ghosts...and hauntees...and even the most baddest villains there ever are!" In the dark castle, the Super Evil Ball comes in. Clicker Cracker: (he and the skeleton notice him) "Hey, Bad Ball." Skeleton: "Super Bad Ball." Super Evil Ball: "Villains." (sees Slit-Mouth Monster comes out of a room.) "Ah, you there! I found this really big katydid in the lobby, and..." (notices the monster locking up the door) "....And...why did you lock the door?" (the monster then runs off as Super Evil Ball chases after him) "Hey!" (Camera cuts to the lobby) Super Evil Ball: "Slitty! Why did you run away?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Run away? Where did that come from?" Super Evil Ball: "Uhh, the fact that you ran away from me!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "I most certainly did NOT!" Super Evil Ball: "...And what's behind that door you locked?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Door? What door?" (Cut back to the upstairs) Super Evil Ball: "THAT door." Slit-Mouth Monster: "Door? I don't see it." Super Evil Ball: "Dude, it's right in front of your face." Slit-Mouth Monster: "HEY, LOOK! YOUR BROTHER!" Super Evil Ball: "WHERE?!" (The door suddenly disappears from the monster's camouflage cover.) "My brother isn't right...HEY! Where'd the door go?!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "I told you, Super Evil Ball, there is no door." Super Evil Ball: "But...! But...! But...!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Well, I think it's time for bed now." (heads off to bed) (At Kahani Castle, the Boys were in the living room, looking at a crime fighting book.) Gloobert: "That mission was really tricky." Flatterine: "Yeah." (Loundrel turns the page) "Hey look. The time Dracula scared us before Halloween." Splattery: "And we had to beat him up." Cadabrin: "Right." Loundrel: (turns the page) "Huh, the time Clicker Clacker attacked us in our own castle." Squidling: "Weird how she got inside." (Loundrel turns the page) "Hey! It's the time we took down Kaylee." Gloobert: "The baddest Guppy ever?" Splattery: "That's the one." Loundrel: "Yes." (concerned) "But I did hear she escaped prison, and nobody knows where she is now." Boys: "What?!" Mr. Kahani: (comes in) "Alright boys, time for bed." (leaves with the Electronicles following him.) (In the Dark Lands, Slit-Mouth Monster is asleep as Super Evil Ball is spying on him) Super Evil Ball: "I need to know what's behind that door. I know there's a door! The Slit-Mouth Monster probably just hid it...How can I get in though...it's always locked...I might have to steal a key from the Slit-Mouth Monster...He's asleep...I have an idea." (He sneaks in the Slit-Mouth Monster's throne room.) Super Evil Ball: "Hey Slitty, Clicker Cracker needs to go out and cut people in half and she needs something sharp to do so. Where is it?" Slit-Mouth Monster: (sleepy) "Inside my drawer on the top." Super Evil Ball: "Thanks." (takes some sharp fingernails out of the Slit-Mouth Monster's drawer and takes them with him to the upstairs) Upstairs to where the door was, Super Evil Ball tears up the camouflage with the fingernails to reveal the door. Super Evil Ball: (quietly) "Just as I thought." (uses the fingernails again to unlock the door) "Let's see what's inside." Super Evil Ball opens the door to find a secret laboratory with bottles of potions, wires of many colors, machines of old papers all around, and tables with blueprints on them. Super Evil Ball then notices a guppy with a dark red tail, blond hair, and a scar across her left eye staring at him, it was Kaylee. Kaylee: "So...you've found my secret hideout." (chuckles evilly) Super Evil Ball: (shocked) "Wha? What''s going on?" Kaylee: "Don't worry, we're all friends here. I have plans for you and you're friends, big plans indeed." (laughs again and begins to sing) "They thought I was defeated But very soon we'll see The shock as I rise from the flames So triumphantly I never thought I'd have this chance Oh, how long it's been A second opportunity And this time I'll win." "For I have a plan." Super Evil Ball: "Enlighten us now." Kaylee: "Yes, I have a plan." Super Evil Ball: "We wanna know how." Kaylee: "Follow my lead, that's all you need Yes, I have a plan." "We'll gather every villain in the Dark Lands. We'll unify them all under my lead. And once our lead is assembled We will be victorious. It will be glorious! All the city's lush terrain Will again be my domain." "For I have a plan!" Super Evil Ball: "We know it's true." Kaylee: "Yes, I have a plan." Super Evil Ball: "That's what we do." Kaylee: "Follow my lead, that's all you need I have a plan." "Yes, I have a plan!" Super Evil Ball: "We love your scheme." Kaylee: "I have a plan!" Super Evil Ball: "And lots of steam!" Kaylee: "Follow my lead, that's all you need!" "Yes, I have a plan!" (Cuts to the next day at the Electronicles' preschool as the kids were doing free play) Mr Swiss: "Ahhh...I love the smell of happy kids in the morning." (notices that Loundrel is staring out the window, looking worried) "Hmmm." (walks over to him) "Loundrel, are you alright?" Loundrel: "No, Mr Swiss." Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:Spooky episodes